Blog użytkownika:NigrumNight/TimF. - postacie
Jak pewnie po tytule można się domyślić - ten blog to spis wszystkich wymyślonych postaci pojawiających się w TimF. I to wcale nie tak, że mam za dużo postaci w notatkach i się niekiedy gubię, przez co stwierdziłam, by założyć wpis poświęcony przynajmniej połowie z nich. To nie ma z tym NIC wspólnego. W ogóle. Główne postacie = Lisa Lisa - 'główna bohaterka opowiadania ''This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy pojawiająca się w prologu. Jest córką ojca i matki, a także przyrodnią siostrą rodzeństwa oraz siostrzenicą imię. W wieku jedenastu lat straciła pamięć na skutek wypadku. Po tym incydencie trafiła pod opiekę Nigrum, pęłniącej rolę jej "zastępczej matki". '''Wygląd 'Jedenaście/dwanaście lat :' Jedenastoletnia Lisa, pomimo swojej dosyć drobnej budowy (a przynajmniej tak opisuje ją Nigrum), ma w sobie dużo siły i energii, co udowadnia przede wszystkim poprzez kontakty z Danny'm. Twarz Lisy jest owalna, usta jasnoróżowe z pełniejszą dolną wargą, nos mały a uszy przylegające. Oczy dziewczyny są dziko zielone, otoczone gęstym wachlarzem czarnych, aczkolwiek krótkich rzęs. Nos i policzki przyozdabiają ledwo widoczne piegi. Włosy Lisy są ciemnobrązowe z jaśniejszymi pasemkami, długie do okolic pośladków, przez większość czasu związane w zwykłego warkocza. Na lewą część twarzy opada nieco przydługa grzywka. Podczas pierwszego spotkania z Nigrum nabyła długą ranę na lewej łydce, która z czasem zmieniła się w bliznę. Lisa traktuje ją jako "znak rozpoznawczy". Pierwszego dnia pobytu w domu swojej opiekunki dostała od niej na przebranie kremową sukienkę z brązowymi elementami. 'Trzynaście lat :' Jakiś czas później, strój Lisy ulega zmianie. Zieloną, nieco za dużą tunikę zastąpiła również zielona koszulka. Spódnica i bandaże na udach zniknęły na rzecz ciemnobrązowych spodni. Zmianie nie uległy jej buty i futro na ramionach. Jej codzienną fryzurą dalej jest zwykły warkocz związany czarną wstążką. 'Siedemnaście lat :' Cztery lata po wydarzeniach z rozdziału dwunastego, strój Lisy ponownie ulega zmianie. Powraca do nieco za dużej, zielonej tuniki pod kolor jej oczu z szpiczastym, rozprostowanym kołnierzykiem, przyozdobionym czernią na krawędziach, podobnie jak na zakończeniach rękawów. Spodnie Lisy są brązowe z dwiema łatami na udach - ciemnozieloną i brązową, nieco jaśniejszą od materiału spodni. Na talii kobiety znajduje się pas z metalową klamrą i drobnymi ćwiekami. Do pasa przyczepiona jest skórzana, brązowo czarna "osłona" na pośladki i biodra z półokrągłymi liniami ćwieków na biodrach. Na klatce piersiowej zielonookiej znajduje się "x" z pasów z ćwiekami, złączonych na środku przez metalową czaszkę. Na ramionach do skórzanego materiału przeczepione są krańce ciemnobrązowej peleryny, sięgającej niemal do ziemii i zdobionej dodatkowo futrem w okolicach szyi i ramion. Czarny, futrzany "okrąg" trzyma klamra z zielonym kamieniem. Na kolanach Lisy znajdują się metalowe nakolanniki a trochę poniżej nich, uda przepasane są jasnymi bandażami. Buty dziewczyny sięgają do połowy łydki i składają się w większości z ciemnoszarego futra, przepasanego na krzyż zielonymi paskami materiału. Niekiedy zakłada czarną chustę, przysłaniającą połowę twarzy. Włosy Lisy dalej są niezwykle długie i związanego w warkocz. 'Historia' Do uzupełnienia... 'Charakter' 'Relacje' ''Nigrum ''do uzupełnienia... ''Danny/Tenebris ''do uzupełnienia... ''Freydhis/Furia ''do uzupełnienia... 'Ciekawostki' * Początkowo miała mieć trójkę rodzeństwa : starszego brata Danny'ego, młodszą siostrę Anastazję oraz młodszego brata Michaela. Dopiero po jakimś czasie Danny został przydzielony do innej rodziny, a pozostała dwójka przestała istnieć. * Urodziny obchodzi czwartego marca. Danny/Tenebris Danny "Dan" / Tenebris - jeden z głównych bohaterów opowiadania This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy pojawiający się w rozdziale trzecim, choć wtedy nie znany z imienia czy też przezwiska. Jest synem Ulfra i Sigridy, a także starszym bratem Aury. Smoczy obrońca i jeździec Woolly Howla o imieniu Titi. Jego obecną dziewczyną jest Asaja. 'Wygląd' W pierwszych rozdziałach, gdy Tenebris wkracza do gry, jego wygląd jest praktycznie nie znany. Z opisu w rozdziale Kamienna posadzka (3) można się dowiedzieć, iż strój chłopaka składa się z czarnej, skórzanej zbroi z fioletowymi elementami oraz maski z wyszytym na niej srebrną nicią uśmiechem, ciągnącym się przez prawie całą jej szerokość. Ponadto wiadomo jeszcze, że nosi ciemno szare futro, zapewniające mu ciepło na klatce piersiowej i ramionach. W końcówce rozdziału Wełna czy łuski? (5) oddał je Lisie, by ta mogła się choć trochę ogrzać. Zbroja ma na celu upodobnić go do jego smoka. Na początku rozdziału Biorąc los we własne ręce (8), dzięki Titi, ujawnione zostaje więcej szczegółów wyglądu chłopaka. Oczy Tenebrisa są piwne, jasnobrązowo zielone z drobnymi, złotymi plamkami. Włosy kruczoczarne, lekko pofalowane i na tyle długie, by móc je związać w krótką kitkę. Kilka kosmyków opada na jego czoło i oczy. Na policzkach bruneta znajduje się kilka pieprzyków i drobnych zadrapań w tym ledwo widoczne blizna na lewej stronie twarzy, ciągnącą się od ucha do mniej więcej połowy policzka. 'Historia Danny urodził się jako syn byłego Łowcy smoków oraz znachorki, a także szamanki wyspy, na którą rodzice chłopaka przenieśli się na wieść o ciąży kobiety. Z racji tego, kim był Ulfr, rodzina nie była szczególnie lubiana wśród społeczności. O ile Sigrida i jej mąż nie byli wytykani, o tyle Danny tego nie uniknął. Od początku swojego życia był czarną owcą, odtrącaną i poniżaną przez rówieśników. Od dzieciństwa słyszał obelgi i przezwiska w jego stronę, był oskarżany o klęski żywiołowe (pamiętna burza podczas jego narodzin) oraz wyśmiewany przez swój wygląd. Z czasem nauczył sobie z tym radzić, choć miał żal do rodziców, że nie potrafią tego przerwać, a nawet nie próbują. Jedyne na kogo mógł liczyć to młodsza o cztery lata siostra, Aura. Kiedy ukończył dziesiąty rok życia, zaczął uczęszczać na obowiązkowe nauki z zakresu wiedzy o obronie przed smokami. Był najlepszy z części teoretycznej i słaby z praktycznej (nie chciał krzywdzić smoków, co było kolejnym powodem do drwin). Jedyne co mu szło z praktyki, to władanie mieczem. Jakiś czas później, podczas zimy zgubił się w lesie i natrafił na jaskinię, gdzie leżała ranna smoczyca Woolly Howla. Danny i smoczyca zawarli między sobą nić zaufania, która pogłębiała się wraz z kolejnymi wizytami chłopaka. Ostatecznie chłopak i Woolly Howl się zaprzyjaźnili, a Danny stał się treserem Titi. Sielanka trwa do czasu, kiedy nadchodzi Dzień Próby. Danny staje się wówczas głównym celem dzikiego Woolly Howla i nikt z jego rówieśników nawet nie próbuje się ruszyć, by mu pomóc - zostaje spisany na straty. Gdyby nie przelatująca niedaleko Titi, Danny najprawdopodobniej nie wyszedł by z tego żywy. Za przyjaźń z smokiem zostaje uznany za zdrajcę plemienia, a znak wygnania musi zrobić jego ojciec. Niedługo po tym jedenastoletni chłopak odlatuje z wyspy, by już nigdy na nią nie wrócić. 'Charakter' 'Relacje' '''''Titi Danny i Titi są bliskimi przyjaciółmi, którzy mogą na siebie liczyć w każdych, nawet najgorszych tarapatach. Poznali się gdy chłopak miał jedenaście lat, na wyspie Nieugiętych podczas zimy, kiedy to Danny zgubił się w lesie, uciekając przed rówieśnikami. Gdy tylko doszło między nimi do pierwszego spotkania, brunet od razu poczuł, że nie będzie ono ostatnie. Smoczyca nie warczała na niego ani nie chciała atakować, co delikatnie mówiąc zaskoczyło chłopaka. Przyglądała mu się z zaciekawieniem w oczach, mrucząc cicho. Brunet dostrzegł ranę na jej łapie i dzięki jego pomocy zagoiła się w krótkim czasie. ''Lisa Freydhis/Furia Asaja Aura Sigrida i Ulfr 'Ciekawostki' * Urodził się szóstego sierpnia w sezonie burz. * Postać Danny'ego istnieje od 2014 roku, choć wówczas był raczej na marginesie opowiadania, będącego "pierwszą wersją" ''TimF. * Początkowo, miał być starszym bratem Lisy, oraz dwóch, nieistniejących już postaci : Michaela i Anastazji. * Blizna, którą posiada na lewej stronie twarzy, jest symbolem wygnania na jego rodzinnej wyspie. Zgodnie z tradycją, jej autorem jest ojciec Danny'ego. * W dzieciństwie i wczesnych latach młodości należał do plemienia Nieugiętych. * Tenebris to po łacinie ciemność. Nigrum Nigrum - jedna z głównych postaci pojawiających się w opowiadaniu This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy w prologu. Jej smokiem, a zarazem najlepszą przyjaciółką jest Błyskawica. Zastępcza matka Lisy, mimo jedynie dziesięciu lat różnicy między nimi. Wojowniczka, jeźdźczyni smoków oraz ich obrończyni. 'Wygląd' Dwadzieścia jeden/dwadzieścia dwa lata : Choć Nigrum swoją budową wygląda na delikatną i niezbyt silną, to prawda jest całkowicie inna. Dzięki licznym potyczkom z łowcami i treningom w młodości wyrobiła sobie mięśnie, dzięki czemu nie ma żadnych problemów z władaniem siekierą. Co najwyżej brakuje jej kondycji, co sama przed sobą przyznaje. Ciało Nigrum jest szczupłe, ale mimo tego nie brakuje jej kobiecych kształtów w tym całkiem szerokich bioder, wyraźnej talii czy dosyć dużych piersi. Niekiedy lekko się garbi. Oczy kobiety są ciemnobrązowe, określane częściej jako czekoladowe. Włosy są jasnobrązowe i proste, sięgające do biustu, zazwyczaj rozpuszczone. Jej skóra jest blada, przyozdobiona licznymi pieprzykami, głównie na rękach. Pod oczami kobiety zwykle widnieją fioletowoszare cienie z niewyspania. Strój Nigrum składał się wówczas z białej koszuli z dekoltem odsłaniającym jej dobrze widoczne obojczyki. Rękawy zwykle podwijała do łokci. Do tego szare spodnie i ciemne, skórzane buty na płaskiej podeszwie. W rozdziale szóstym po dłuższym czasie powraca do noszenia naszyjnika od zmarłej matki, składającego się z dwóch idealnie do siebie dopasowanych smoczych łusek - szafirowej i szmaragdowej - zawieszonych na srebrnym łańcuszku. Z tyłu zawieszki widnieją wyryte inicjały : D i S. W następnym rozdziale pojawia się kolejny nowy element stroju - czarna jak noc, futrzana peleryna sięgająca prawie do ziemi. Dwadzieścia trzy lata : Dwadzieścia siedem lat : 'Historia' 'Charakter' 'Relacje' ''Błyskawica Smoczyca Shock Fury i Nigrum znają się odkąd szatynka ukończyła szesnasty rok życia. Poznały się na Wyspie Błękitnego Księżyca i to tam rozpoczęła się ich przyjaźń. Mieszkająca na wyspie gdzie walczono ze smokami Nigrum miała taki sam stosunek do ognistych gadów jak i pozostali mieszkańcy wioski - albo ty je zabijesz, albo one ciebie. Uczęszczała na treningi walki różnorodnym orężem odkąd tylko trafiła na wyspę, w związku z czym była dobrze wyszkolona we władaniu swoją ulubioną bronią - siekierą. Błyskawica trafiła na wyspę przypadkowo - została zestrzelona podczas jednego z ataków smoków. Nie atakowała nikogo, jedynie przelatywała obok, a mimo to i tak stała się zdobyczą wikingów. Lisa Alba Nigrum poznała Albę mając dwadzieścia trzy lata w więzieniu, znajdującym się w Fortecy łowców smoków. Początkowo przesiadywała w osobnej celi, a następnie została przeniesiona do innego bloku, gdzie już nie była sama. Celę naprzeciw niej zajmował Alba, który przez jakiś czas nie zwracał na nią szczególnej uwagi - jedynie wtedy gdy brano ją na tortury, lub gdy z nich wracała. Po jakimś czasie kobieta zdała sobie sprawę, że na bloku zrobiło się dziwnie cicho. Zebrała się w sobie i zapytała o to nieznajomego, który po dłuższej chwili milczenia udziela jej odpowiedzi, iż doszło do paru egzekucji. Podczas tej rozmowy Alba pyta szatynkę za co siedzi, kpiąc jednocześnie, że ''uciekła z łóżka Halldis. Nigrum nie zwraca na to uwagi, odpowiadając bardzo ogólnikowo, a mimo to, mężczyzna domyśla się o czym ona mówi, potwierdzając to przy wypowiedzi "A więc miło cię widzieć wśród żywych, siostro". Od tamtej chwili Nigrum przestaje być Albie obojętna. ''Anadretta Thurid Furia Shiva Nadzieja Niepokój 'Ciekawostki' * Zastąpiła postać ''pierwotnej zastępczej matki Lisy, której imię nigdy nie padło. * Jej imię po łacinie oznacza czarna, a co za tym idzie, jest przeciwieństwem Alby (biały). * Na karku ma wytatuowany sierpowaty księżyc. |-|Postacie poboczne = Freydhis/Furia Freydhis/Furia - bohaterka trzecioplanowa, pojawiająca się w opowiadaniu This is my Fight. Debiutuje w rozdziale dziewiątym. Jeźdźczyni Temperance i wróg numer dwa Łowców smoków. Młodsza siostra Asgareth'a i starsza Halldis, a także matka Thyrii i Regina oraz była żona Drago Krwawdonia. Ponadto jest ciotką Asai. Freydhis pojawia się również w This is my Life. gdzie jest jedną z głównych postaci. 'Wygląd' Wygląd Freydhis nie jest do końca znany. Wiadomo jedynie tyle, że podobnie jak jej rodzeństwo ma włosy w kolorze jasnego blondu, krótko ścięte, sięgające zaledwie do szyi. Oczy kobiety są stalowoszare, ale mimo to pełne ciepła i troski w przeciwieństwie do oczu jej syna. Strój kobiety składa się z czegoś w rodzaju zbroi i hełmu z parą powykręcanych rogów. 'Historia' Freydhis urodziła się jako pierwsze dziecko Bolvarka i Maczugi (i drugie samej kobiety), małżeństwa sprawującego władzę na jednej z bardziej rozwiniętych wysp. Była młodsza o osiem lat od Asgareth'a oraz starsza o pięć od Halldis. Jako młoda dziewczyna miała najlepszy kontakt z ojcem, który mimo wielu obowiązków na głowie zawsze miał czas dla swoich dzieci, a dla Frey w szczególności. Halldis wolała przebywać w towarzystwie matki, która była niezmiernie zazdrosna o to, że jej mąż poświęcana więcej uwagi ich pierwszej córce niż własnej żonie. Asgareth wolał spędzać czas w samotności lub z rówieśnikami. Mając siedem lat, podczas jednego z spacerów z ojcem po wyspie poznała Norgira, który po kilku miesiącach stał się jej "prywatnym ochroniarzem" z polecenia Bolvarka. Gdy Freydhis miała dwanaście lat, Bolvark zginął na morzu podczas strasznego sztormu. To wydarzenie wstrząsnęło całą rodziną, a w szczególności Freydhis i Maczugą, która tydzień po tej wiadomości popełniła samobójstwo, rzucając się z klifu do oceanu, chcąc w ten sposób złączyć się z zmarłym mężem. Władzę w wiosce przejął wówczas dwudziestoletni Asgareth. Alba Alba - postać debiutująca w dwunastym rozdziale This is my Fight. Będąc w więzieniu Łowców smoków nawiązał porozumienie z Nigrum i razem z nią uciekł z niewoli, by następnie mogli rozejść się w swoje strony na okres czterech lat. Jeździec Imię. 'Wygląd' Niewiele wiadomo o wyglądzie Alby kiedy pojawia się po raz pierwszy. Jedynie tyle, że jego włosy są czarnego koloru a oczy ciemnobrązowe, podobnie jak u Nigrum. 'Ciekawostki' *Został stworzony jako przeciwieństwo Nigrum - alba to po łacinie biały. Eliza Eliza Dzika Zieleń - postać jedynie wspominana w This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy w rozdziale czwartym. Po śmierci kobiety, jej ciało zostało umieszczone w szklanej trumnie na podwyższeniu, dostępnej dla tylko jednej osoby. Główna bohaterka This is my Life. Thyria Rozłupywacz Thyria Rozłupywacz - postać drugoplanowa, po raz pierwszy ukazująca się w rozdziale trzynastym. Córka Drago Krwawdonia i Freydhis, a także bliźniacza siostra Regina. 'Wygląd' Dziewiętnaście lat : Pojawiając się pierwszy raz w TimF. Thyria ma dziewiętnaście lat, a co za tym idzie, śmiało można nazwać ją kobietą. Jest szczupła i dosyć wysoka, wiecznie wyprostowana, bez żadnych oznak jakiegokolwiek skrzywienia. Twarz Thyrii jest owalna i wiecznie blada, niczym śnieg, przez co jej ciemnobrązowe oczy wydają się być jeszcze bardziej ciemniejsze niż są w rzeczywistości. Brwi ma czarne i gęste, nos mały a usta malinowe z pełniejszą dolną wargą. Pod oczami kobiety znajdują się szarofioletowe cienie, których szczerze nie cierpi. Włosy Thyrii, podobnie jak jej ojca i brata są ciemnobrązowe, choć częściej określane jako czarne (bliżej im do tego koloru). Wiąże je praktycznie zawsze w dwa kucyki, następnie robi "bulwy", znowu związuje i resztę zostawia rozpuszczoną. Po bokach głowy zostawia po jednym paśmie włosów. Ubiór brunetki składa się z długiej pomarańczowej, nieco za luźnej tuniki z dekoltem odsłaniającym obojczyki i część ramion. Na to zakłada brązową kamizelkę tej samej długości co tunika, wiązaną u góry czarną wstążką i z kieszeniami u dołu. Dodatkowo na jej talii znajduje się skórzany, całkiem szeroki pas z klamrą, na której środku jest przyczepiona metalowa czaszka. Przez całą długość pasa przebiega linia okrągłych ćwieków. Górną część ubioru dopełnia ciemnoszare futro zapinane klamrą na ramionach oraz futrzano-skórzane karawasze na przedramionach, oplecione czarnym pasem materiału. Spodnie kobiety również są czarne. Na kolanach błyszczą metalowe nakolanniki, a poniżej widać już tylko buty. Ich górna część wykonana jest jedynie z brązowej skóry z dodatkiem metalu i czarnego materiału. Dolna część przykryta jest futrem, które dodatkowo przytrzymują czarne, skórzane paski. Między warstwami znajdują się pasy pomarańczowego materiału. Od czasu do czasu na szyi Thyrii można dostrzec naszyjnik z smoczym kłem. Nieodłącznym elementem stroju kobiety jest metalowy hełm z dwiema parami rogów : większą po bokach i mniejszą na czubku. Norgir Norgir - jeden z podległych Asgareth'owi Łowców smoków, członek drużyny Halldis i armii Drago, będący jednocześnie informatorem Freydhis. Po raz pierwszy pojawia się w rozdziale piątym, ale dopiero w czternastym zaczyna mieć wpływ na fabułę. Były partner Freydhis. 'Historia' Norgir niemalże od początku swojego życia był sierotą, a co za tym idzie, całe dzieciństwo i część nastoletnich lat spędził w sierocińcu, którego nie cierpiał z powodu opiekunów. Od najmłodszych lat chodził na treningi, ucząc się walki, samoobrony i obrony przed smokami, licząc, że w przyszłości zostanie obrońcą swojej wyspy. Mając czternaście lat wpadł niechcący na Freydhis i to wydarzenie można nazwać ich pierwszym spotkaniem. Kilka miesięcy później został wybrany przez jej ojca do bycia "ochroniarzem" dziewczynki, gdy Bolvark zajmował się wioską. Rudowłosy zgodził się na to niemal od razu. Spakował swoje rzeczy i tego samego dnia zamieszkał na poddaszu domu wodza. |-|Antagoniści = Asgareth Asgareth - jeden z głównych antagonistów pojawiających się w opowiadaniu This is my Fight., po raz pierwszy w rozdziale trzecim. Jest Łowcą smoków oraz dowódcą swojego oddziału, a także prawą ręką Kroteda. Podlega rozkazom Halldis i Drago Krwawdonia. Ponadto jego córką jest Asaja, a młodszymi siostrami Furia i Halldis. Halldis Halldis - jedna z głównych antagonistycznych postaci opowiadania This is my Fight. Po raz pierwszy ujawnia się w rozdziale trzecim. Łowczyni smoków, dowódca drużyny stacjonującej w Fortecy Łowców smoków, a także kat oraz osoba przesłuchująca. Młodsza siostra Asgareth'a i Furii, a także ciotka Asai oraz Thyrii i Regina. 'Wygląd' Halldis jest wysoką kobietą o dosyć masywnej budowie ciała. Nie warto jednak oceniać po pozorach, bo mimo krągłych bioder i dużych piersi, kobieta jest świetnie wytrenowaną wojowniczką o dużej sile, którą chętnie pokazuje w walce - nie ważne czy bronią, czy też gołymi pięściami. Częste walki odznaczają się na jej ciele licznymi bliznami, siniakami i ranami (większość z nich nie jest nawet zagojona, gdyż je bagatelizuje). Włosy Halldis, tak jak jej starszego rodzeństwa, są w kolorze jasnego blondu, sięgające do połowy pleców i praktycznie zawsze przerzucone na jedno ramię. Oczy kobiety są ciemno brązowe, niemalże czarne jak węgiel. Regin Regin - postać drugoplanowa, jeden z głównych antagonistów opowiadania This is my Fight. Pierwsze wzmianki o jego postaci pojawiają się w trzynastym rozdziale, a w następnym jest już osobiście. Brat bliźniak Thyrii, syn Drago Krwawdonia i Freydhis. Asaja Asaja - postać debiutująca w rozdziale jedenastym. Córka Asgareth'a, bratanica Freydhis i Halldis oraz obecna dziewczyna Danny'ego. Rywalka Lisy. 'Wygląd' Piętnaście lat : Budowa ciała Asai w wieku piętnastu lat jest szczupła, choć nie brakuje jej kobiecych kształtów, takich jak dosyć szerokie biodra, czy całkiem duże w tym czasie piersi używane do uzyskiwania poparcia ze strony Danny'ego. Ówczesny strój dziewczyny znany jest tylko z rysunków. Dziewczyna nosiła wówczas |-|Smoki = Titi Titi - jedna z głównych smoczych postaci pojawiających się w TimF., po raz pierwszy ukazana w rozdziale piątym, choć jest już wspomniana w poprzednim. Jej jeźdźcem oraz treserem jest Danny, zwany Tenebrisem. 'Wygląd' Titi nie różni się niczym w kwestii anatomicznej od innych smoków swojego gatunku. Posiada masywną klatkę piersiową, dwie pary silnych i szerokich łap, jedną dużą parę skrzydeł oraz lekko postrzępione lotki na końcu ogona. Grzbiet, kark i okolice głowy porastają zgrubiałe łuski, imitujące futro. Paszcza i oczy gada są fioletowe. Dodatkowo, na tylnej prawej łapie Titi znajduje się kilka jasnych blizn. Jedyne co różni smoczycę od innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, to kolor łusek. W czasie w którym większość Woolly Howlów posiada jasne umaszczenie, głównie brązowo beżowe, łuski Titi przybierają ciemno szarą barwę, która w złym świetle wygląda jak czerń. Titi jest jednym z nielicznych Woolly Howlów występujących w tym kolorze. Błyskawica Błyskawica - jedna z głównych smoczych bohaterów opowiadania This is my Fight. debiutująca w rozdziale drugim, choć wówczas praktycznie nie znana. Większy udział zaczyna dopiero w rozdziale szóstym. Jej właścicielką, a zarazem jeźdźcem jest Nigrum. 'Wygląd' Shock Fury, to nazwa osobników pochodzących od Nocnych Furii u których pojawiła się mutacja genetyczna, mająca wpływ na ich wygląd, a także niektóre umiejętności. Łuski smoczycy przybierają śnieżnobiałą barwę wraz z licznymi, błękitnymi zdobieniami. Kocie oczy Błyskawicy są błękitne jak bezchmurne niebo latem z ledwo widoczną, jaśniejszą obwódką przy źrenicach, które przez większość czasu są zaokrąglone. Budowa anatomiczna smoczycy niewiele różni się od Nocnej Furii. Ciało Błyskawicy jest długie na siedem metrów i smukłe, z potężną klatką piersiową, dwiema parami silnych łap i skrzydeł, oraz lotkami na krańcu ogona. Głowa gada jest dosyć duża i spłaszczona z sporymi uszami i dodatkowymi wypustkami. Kolce przebiegają po głowie smoczycy, plecach i ogonie. Zęby Błyskawicy są krótkie, ale niezmiernie ostre, wyposażone dodatkowo w truciznę, którą gad może wypuszczać według własnego uznania. Kolce na grzbiecie i ogonie w przeciwieństwie do Nocnych Furii się nie rozkładają. Dodatkowo brakuje wypustek na łapach. Temperance Temperance - smoczyca z gatunku Gnatochrup, wytresowana i ujeżdżana przez Furię. Pojawia się po raz pierwszy w rozdziale dziewiątym, choć dopiero w następnym pada jej imię. 'Wygląd' Podobnie jak reszta przedstawicieli swojego gatunku, Temperance jest wielkim smokiem, budzącym strach i fascynację samym swoim wyglądem. Ciało smoczycy jest zakryte szczelnym pancerzem z kości martwych smoków, tak, że bladozielonej skóry praktycznie w ogóle nie widać. Głowę gada zdobi para skręconych rogów, a ogon potężna maczuga, będąca jednocześnie bronią gada. Zęby Temperance są długie i niezmiernie ostre, budzące przerażenie wśród świeżo zaciągniętych Łowców. Oczy smoczycy są oliwkowe ze zwężonymi przez większość czasu źrenicami. 'Ciekawostki' *Swoje imię zawdzięcza Temperance Brennan, głównej postaci serialu Kości i cyklu książek o niej, autorstwa Katchy Reichs. Lyforn Rozdział 19... Stardust Rozdział 21... Burza Rozdział 21... Demon Mgiełka Rozdział 19... Erilia Rozdział 22... Huragan Harpun Honey Mat&Trap Nyfen Dysariel Śnieżek Tiff Apodykt Sea Sea - smoczyca z gatunku Straszliwiec Straszliwy wytresowana przez Nigrum. 'Wygląd' Sea w kwestii budowy ciała i rozmiaru nie różni się od innych przedstawicieli swojego gatunku. Jej skóra ma morską barwę z brązowymi i zielonymi elementami, głównie na skrzydłach i głowie. Podbrzusze smoczycy jest nieco jaśniejsze od reszty. 'Charakter' Sea swoim zachowaniem przedstawia niektóre cechy charakteru swojej treserki. Jest uparta, nieco wredna, ale również lojalna i posłuszna. Smoczyca jest całkowicie oddana Nigrum i chętnie wykonuje jej polecenia, choć bywają dni, kiedy jedyne co robi to śpi przez cały dzień i nie ma najmniejszego zamiaru wstawać. Młoteczek Arsen Arsen - przedstawiciel gatunku Majestatnik Bezźrenicowy, pełniący funkcję strażnika w Smoczym Królestwie. Okazjonalnie ujeżdżany przez Nigrum, której wielokrotnie ocalił życie. Po raz pierwszy zostaje wspomniany w rozdziale dwunastym. |-|Gatunki smoków = 'Szmaragdowy Błysk' Rozdział 19... 'Wyjec Księżycowy' 'Majestatnik Bezźrenicowy' Majestatnik Bezźrenicowy - gatunek smoka z tajemniczej klasy, zagrożony wyginięciem. Jedynym jak dotąd poznanym przedstawicielem tego gatunku jest Arsen, mieszkający w Smoczym Królestwie, gdzie pełni rolę strażnika. Gatunek po raz pierwszy pojawia się w This is my Fight. 'Mroczar Mglisty' 'Oceaniczne Widmo' 'Zgrzytacz Błękitny' |-|Miejsca = 'Wyspa Szarych Wspomnień :' Dom Nigrum Plaża Las 'Forteca Łowców smoków' 'Smocze Królestwo' |-|Galerie postaci = 'Ludzie' Alba Alba&Nigrum.jpg|Z Nigrum w Fortecy, wygląd z pewnością jeszcze ulegnie zmianie Albrum.jpg|Dwudziestoośmioletni z dwudziestosiedmioletnią Nigrum. Rozdział piętnasty Anadretta Anadretta.jpg Anaprojekt.jpg|Pierwszy projekt, nieoficjalny strój Anadrettaaa.jpg Ana250719.jpg Asaja IMG 20171023 183618 895.jpg|Piętnastoletnia, 2017 Asaja.jpg|Piętnastoletnia, 2018 Asaja19długopis.jpg|Dziewiętnastoletnia Asaja19kolor.jpg|Dziewiętnastoletnia w kolorze Asaja271019.jpg Asgareth Aura IMG_20180713_185904.jpg|Pierwszy projekt Auraoficjalnywygląd.jpg|Oficjalny wygląd i strój, 16 lat Auraołówek.jpg|Sam ołówek, bo jak dla mnie wygląda tak uroczo :v Auraołówek2.jpg Auraułówek3.jpg Auraołówek4.jpg Danny/Tenebris Tenebris15.jpg|Pierwszy projekt, włosy do poprawy L&D.jpg|Z Lisą, po przeskoku czasowym. Wciąż złe włosy. Freydhis/Furia Frey39firstlook.jpg|Pierwszy projekt wyglądu, 39 lat, nieoficjalny wygląd. Freyv2.jpg Lisa IMG 20190125 175812.jpg|Drugi w historii rysunek Lisy,pierwszy najprawdopodobniej spalony. 2014 r. Lisa2015.jpg|2015 r. DSC 1588.jpg|2017 r. Lisa17.jpg IMG 20180713 192317.jpg L&D.jpg|Z Danny'm po przeskoku czasowym Lissssa.jpg Lisa17przedUA.jpg Lisa1213.jpg LisaProjekt.jpg LwfutrzeN.jpg|W futrze Nigrum, rysunek robiony w szkole :p Nadzieja IMG_20190107_171454.jpg|2015 r. Nad2017.jpg|2017 r. Nadzieja26.jpg|2019 r. IMG_20180624_220356.jpg Nigrum IMG 20180305 161707.jpg|Projekt stroju w wieku dwudziestu jeden lat Nigrum27.jpg|Dwudziestosiedmioletnia Alba&Nigrum.jpg|Z Albą w Fortecy Albrum.jpg|Dwudziestosiedmioletnia z dwudziestoośmioletnim Albą. Rozdział piętnasty NigrumOldLook.jpg|Strój sprzed roku w odnowionej wersji z dodatkiem kolorów. Może nawet go jednak wykorzystam? Regin Reginprojekt.jpg Shiva FirstShiv.jpg|Początkowy wygląd Shivy Shiv.jpg ShivaOficjalnyWygląd.jpg ShivTropSzar.jpg ShivStrój.jpg Thurid Thurid1.jpg Thyria Rozłupywacz IMG_20180516_165041.jpg|Jeden z pierwszych projektów IMG_20180704_222724.jpg|Oficjalna fryzura IMG_20180713_192040.jpg ThyrKartaPostaci.jpg|Karta postaci nowywyglądthyria1.jpg|Nowy wygląd - pierwszy projekt Thyrtwarznowawersja1.png 'Smoki' Arsen IMG 20170808 215709 539.JPG Błyskawica Błyska.jpg IMG 20170811 214854 203.JPG Błyskawicaaaa.jpg 'Gatunki smoków' Barwnoskrzydły JakieśCoś.jpg Celnostrzał Kolczasty CelnostrzałKolczasty.jpg Majestatnik Bezźreniciwy IMG 20170808 215709 539.JPG MajestatnikSamiecISamica.jpg Oceaniczne Widmo OceaniczneWidmo.jpg Szmaragdowy Błysk IMG_20180819_182533.jpg Trujak Ostry TrujakOstry.jpg Wyjec Księżycowy IMG 20180502 173215.jpg 'Nadchodzące postacie, szkice, projekty itp.' niepokójbezkoszulki.jpg|A5, próba nowego szkicownika. Tak, nie miałam już siły do robienia tej drugiej ręki. Tak wiem, wygląda trochę zbyt kobieco. ciąża.jpg|Ulfr, Sigrida i Danny ;) Eliza1.jpg|Tworzenie Elizy... HobblegruntNN.jpg|mała zamiana gatunku przy jednej postaci 'Inne' Return.jpg|Kiedy chcesz coś narysować, ale nie stać się na coś większego;-; Sceny z This is my Fight. Rozdział 12. Śmierć przychodzi czarną nocą : Po ucieczce ZachódsłońcaA&Nszkic.jpg|Szkic ołówkiem |-|Już wkrótce... = Nadzieja Rozdział 21... Niepokój Rozdział 21... Shiva Rozdział 20... Anadretta Rozdział 15... Ulfr Rozdział 19... Sigrida Rozdział 19... Aura Rozdział 19... Mehan Kara Asvald Hallbjørn Rozdział 25... Ned Rozdział 30... Molly Thurid Duriel Kayen Epilog... Arran Epilog... Zdobywcy Nieba Kroted